Emma Bessho
エマ | romaji_name = Bessho Ema | nicknames = Ghost Girl (ゴーストガール Gōsuto Gāru) | age = | gender = Female | deck = Altergeist | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = Yuna Kamakura }} Emma Bessho ( エマ, Bessho Ema) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. When Dueling in LINK VRAINS, she is known as Ghost Girl. Design Appearance Emma is a tall young woman with fair skin. She has long pink hair with lavender bangs and pink eyes. She also wears reddish-pink lipstick. She wears a violet outfit with a pink t-shirt underneath with purple strip going across her body and a black belt at the waistline. She also wears a black choker and black and purple boots and sports a black fingerless gloves on both of her hands. As Ghost Girl, Emma's bangs, eyes, and part of her hair change from lavender and pink to gray. She wears a black mask that covers the lower half of her face. When Emma uses her skill, Secret Cure, the violet parts of her outfit glow. Personality She is shown to be a mercenary Duelist/hacker for hire. She is cunning, playful, devious and skilled as shown when she trapped Playmaker. She also appears to have an interest in Playmaker. Emma shows little concern over which side of a conflict she takes as long as she gets paid and is even willing to backstab people she's worked with before. She prefers showing her clients proof that she indeed has the data they want before giving them the full archives as a show of trust. Emma studies her opponents and surroundings carefully and makes close and precise assumptions to their moves. Thus, she uses this knowledge as she sees fit. Emma does show some legitimate concern for Akira Zaizen though, informing him of her plans if she feels it will benefit him as well. This also extends towards his younger sister, Aoi Zaizen, as well, showing a particularly soft spot for her, encouraging her to take action when needed. Abilities Emma is a very skilled hacker and has the ability to turn the entirety of LINK VRAINS into a trap. Inside LINK VRAINS, as a treasure hunter, she has equipment which helps her. She has a built-in rope feature in her Duel Disk, allowing her to swing. She also has "fire flys" which scan the areas and tell Emma where to go. She also has a knife which allowed her to cut through a virtual barrier. Etymology Emma is an English name which means whole or universal and shares same katakana as Japanese Name Ema. Bessho has no particular meaning on it own but is homophonous with the word "bessho" (別称) which means alias, pseudonym, pen name, or nom de plume. Biography Hanoi While riding her motorcycle, Emma met up with Akira Zaizen, who requested her help in finding information about Playmaker, who had become a popular figure in the city. She agreed as she was also interested in him. Emma was again seen in LINK VRAINS observing the duel between Playmaker and Blue Angel. She was present in the hospital when Akira learned of his sister, Aoi Zaizen's condition. At some point, Emma was hired by SOL Technologies and reported to them about Aoi being Blue Angel. She later met with him to discuss trapping Playmaker. Akira was also aware that Emma worked for other people. Emma then masqueraded as Blue Angel and successfully lured Playmaker to LINK VRAINS. He confronted her knowing that she was deceiving him, she then proceeded to trap him and witnessed Akira's interrogation and torture of Playmaker. She was then surprised by the appearance of Revolver and his ability to control Data Storms. Per Akira's orders, Ghost Girl went after Revolver and Playmaker with a camera to film their Duel. She was intrigued at how Playmaker performed three Link Summons at once, and was shocked at Revolver's power to summon a Data Storm and "Topologic Bomber Dragon". As Revolver and Playmaker went inside the Data Storm, Ghost Girl was unable to enter it, and her camera stopped recording. Ghost Girl admitted she could log out of LINK VRAINS to create a program to enter the Data Storm, but she would not be able to return to the network. To find more about how Yusaku was doing, Shoichi created a path for Ghost Girl to enter the Data Storm. Ghost Girl was intrigued, seeing Playmaker had an ally they never knew about. She went through the path, wishing she could discuss more on this program. Nevertheless, after arriving inside the Data Storm, Ghost Girl watched Revolver and Playmaker's Duel, with her cameras recording it. While watching their Duel, Ghost Girl noted how Playmaker's next turn would decide the outcome. She noted how Playmaker made his attack and Revolver countered it. She heard how Playmaker wanted revenge for what had happened 10 years ago. This intrigued her, hearing the connection with SOL Technologies. With Revolver's defeat, Ghost Girl returned to Akira, and watched as Playmaker used the virus-removal program on Blue Angel. The latter disappeared, as Ghost Girl told Akira that she successfully logged out. Playmaker left without Akira being able to thank him, which impressed Ghost Girl for his cool attitude. After logging out, Ghost Girl had Isomaki drive Akira to the hospital to meet up with his sister. A few days later Emma ran into Café Nagi and met Shoichi, but neither recognized each other as either "Ghost Girl" or "Playmaker's assistant". After ordering a coffee and two chili dogs, she said she was interested in Dueling Playmaker, raising Yusaku's interest. Later she logged into LINK VRAINS and met with Frog and Pigeon regarding a interview they had asked "Ghost Girl" to do for them. She gave them the answers to their questions as well as all the information she had gathered about Playmaker for a very expensive price. The information she gave the two reporters would've allowed them to make a big scoop regarding everything Playmaker has done and vital information about the Ignis, but Yusaku and Shoichi deleted the scoop while cleaning files involving Playmaker. Emma was doing research on Playmaker, recalling his ability to obtain monsters from the Data Storm and noted how that is a Skill ordinary people cannot use. She wondered if Playmaker could do this sort of thing because of his connection with the Data Storm, a connection she believed to be related to that incident ten years ago. She went to hack SOL Technologies' data bank, to find out more, by creating a backdoor program. However, a Data Storm protected the database. Suddenly, she gasped and immediately shut down her computer. Despite her failure, she swore not to give up, considering her interest in Playmaker's history. At the bridge, Akira spoke to Emma, who noted even if Akira was involved in saving LINK VRAINS, he was still demoted. Akira was not displeased, since his wish to cure Aoi was fulfilled when Playmaker gave out the virus removal program. Emma stated Akira was replaced by his former boss Kitamura, whom Akira believed to be the one making the Duelist army that used AI, and would do anything to get results. Emma wished to know about Playmaker's incident ten years ago but since Akira knew nothing about it, she decided to make her search on her own, by hacking into SOL Technologies' data bank. Akira was shocked, but Emma claimed this was just to make connections with that company. Akira asked of her to give such data to him, but Emma stated she was not forced to do so, claiming he could pay her. Akira refused, and Emma grew disinterested of Akira. She left, claiming Playmaker could buy such data to know more about the ten-year-past incident. Back at her house, Emma remembered how someone created a path for her to enter the Data Storm during Revolver and Playmaker's Duel. She analyzed that program, and sent the message to its writer. Shoichi and Yusaku read the message she left on a forum, in which she challenged Playmaker to a Duel, betting her access to the SOL Technologies' data bank and Playmaker's Ai. Yusaku accepted her challenge, and Shoichi wrote the message to Emma. She quickly responded to the message by logging into the LINK VRAINS, as Ghost Girl. There, she quickly met up with Playmaker, and showed him her program she set as a stake for the Duel. Playmaker wondered why wouldn't she access the data bank, and was told Ghost Girl wanted his Ai, so she could sell it to the SOL Technologies. She admitted she grew more interested in Playmaker after his latest Duel, and wanted to battle him as a cyber treasure hunter. Despite Ai's warnings, Playmaker accepted her Duel, as the two rode off on the Data Wind. In her first turn, Emma summoned "Altergeist Marionetter" and Set two cards. Playmaker had his "Cyberse Wizard" attack, but was stopped by Ghost Girl's "Altergeist Kunquery". Despite his attack, Ghost Girl was intrigued how he dared to attack, despite her Set cards. Ghost Girl Summoned another "Altergeist Marionetter", Set another card, then Link Summoned "Altergeist Primebanshee". She swapped one of her "Altergeist Marionetters" for "Altergeist Meluseek". Ghost Girl ended her preparations, and aimed to defeat Playmaker before he could use his Skill. As Ghost Girl initiated the Battle Phase and claimed she would win in that turn, Ai laughed, as she would make 2400 LP damage. Both Playmaker and Ghost Girl scolded Ai for such thinking; Playmaker claimed no Duelist would make that simple math error, making Ghost Girl wonder why everyone was after "this dumb AI". Regardless, "Altergeist Meluseek" attacked directly and sent "Cyberse Wizard" to the GY, allowing "Altergeist Marionetter" to attack directly, and allowing "Altergeist Primebanshee" to do so as well. Ghost Girl smiled, feeling her dreams grow larger, and ordered Playmaker to brace himself for his defeat. Ghost Girl had "Altergeist Primebanshee" attack Playmaker directly. To prevent that, Playmaker Special Summoned "Lockout Gardna". Seeing that Ai was merely pretending to be sad, Ghost Girl knew they would have enough LP to use Storm Access, and opted not to attack. On Playmaker's turn, Ghost Girl swapped "Altergeist Meluseek" with "Altergeist Silquitous", by using the effect of "Altergeist Primebanshee", and also added an "Altergeist Kunquery" to her hand. Playmaker attempted to destroy her ace by Tributing "Backlinker", but was prevented by Ghost Girl's "Altergeist Protocol". Ghost Girl claimed she could anticipate their every move: Playmaker attempted to revive Backlinker with "Striping Partner", but was stopped by "Altergeist Silquitos". Using "Lockout Gardna", both effects were negated, though Ghost Girl had one final trap prepared. She noted how Playmaker was an interesting person, as she suspected. Playmaker Link Summoned "Underclock Taker" and tried to weaken "Altergeist Primebanshee". Ghost Girl countered that with "Altergeist Camouflage", and protected "Altegeist Primebanshee" from attacks, stating Playmaker had reached his limits. Playmaker paid 1000 LP to activate the effect of "Balancer Lord", making him eligible to use Storm Access. Ghost Girl refused to let him activate the Skill and used Secret Cure to increase both of their LP. Playmaker Special Summoned "Scan Doll", and paid 1000 LP to use "Altergeist Protocol" on "Altergeist Silquitos". However, Ghost Girl believed he simply forgot about "Altergeist Kunquery" she still had in her hand. Playmaker used Storm Access, but Ghost Girl went with him into the Data Storm. However, she lost control of her D-Board and was saved by Playmaker, which surprised her. Playmaker reminded her their Duel was not over yet and let her go back on the D-Board. Outside the Data Storm, Ghost Girl thanked Playmaker, but stated that had nothing to do with the Duel. Playmaker brought out "Excode Talker", and prevented Ghost Girl from using two of her remaining Monster Zones, thus sealing "Altergeist Kunquery's" effect. Ghost Girl was in shock with her monsters being unable to attack and was defeated by "Excode Talker's" two direct attacks. At the end of Duel, Ghost Girl watched the moon. Ai stated that was just data, though Ghost Girl replied dumb AI-s couldn't understand this feeling. With her defeat, Ghost Girl gave the backdoor link to Playmaker. She bid him farewell and walked away. Frog and Pigeon were recording the Duel, but Ghost Girl deleted that info, wishing that Duel to be a secret. In LINK VRAINS, Ghost Girl told Akira how she gave the program to Playmaker. Akira was furious, wondering what was Ghost Girl thinking. As a digital butterfly flew near them, Ghost Girl defended herself, reminding Akira also wanted to know more about the data in the mother computer, but had no authority after his demotion. Ghost Girl claimed that Kitamura would be held responsible, and would make his attempt to stop Playmaker. Akira noted if Playmaker was the decoy, nobody would notice their activities, and he grew more interested in his company's activities. Akira wished everything would go as planned, and logged out. Ghost Girl, however, stated the digital butterfly was actually Blue Angel, and offered her a chance to restore her reputation. Later, Akira and Emma were watching Playmaker's infiltration in the system on the latter's computer. Seeing Kitamura sent two AIs to Duel Playmaker, Akira and Emma logged into LINK VRAINS, and went deeper to access the data bank. Ghost Girl was glad Blue Angel came to the mother computer system, but Akira, shocked at this, thought Ghost Girl had some involvement. He went to save her, but Ghost Girl reminded him this was their only chance to find more about the incident, and pointed out Blue Angel was not a mere child. The two continued on, intending on reaching the data bank before Playmaker did. The two went through a light, where the data bank was located. They saw a pedestal with golden pillars, where the data about 10 years ago was located. Inside, Ghost Girl obtained a data diamond, and hid when Playmaker arrived. She asked Akira to hide as well, but he refused, even if she warned him he would spoil their plan. When Playmaker questioned Ghost Girl and Akira about why they were in the data bank, she explained they, were after the data as well. Ai thought Ghost Girl lost on purpose to hand them the backdoor route, but Ghost Girl corrected it that she still had the opportunity to obtain Ai. Regardless, she was fine with either outcome, making Ai curse her for being so cunning, which Ghost Girl took as a compliment. Akira challenged Playmaker, as the only way to stop him. Ghost Girl anticipated this, and noted Akira's deck was very tough. Seeing "Tindangle Angel" and "Tindangle Hound", Ghost Girl compared them to Akira and Aoi - if Akira, who protects his sister, was to fall, Aoi was there to bring him back up - a bond that cannot be broken. Ghost Girl complimented Akira for summoning "Tindangle Acute Cerberus" during Playmaker's turn, as she continued watching the Duel. She noted Akira's cards protected his monsters, and that he would either win with "Gergonne's End" or by inflicting damage on Playmaker. When Playmaker withstood by using "Cynet Backdoor", Ghost Girl thought Playmaker would have a direct attack on Akira. Akira prevented this with "Euler's Circuit", and Ghost Girl thought he could deal 4500 LP damage with "Gergonne's End" on his next turn, and believed Akira would win. Still, Playmaker's "Firewall Dragon" defeated "Tindangle Acute Cerberus", and lowered Akira's LP to zero. Ghost Girl was impressed by Playmaker, seeing nobody could calm his desire for revenge. With Playmaker logged out, Ghost Girl wished the Zaizens to be nice to each other, and logged out as well. Riding her motorcycle, she wondered who would buy the data she acquired. Another Ghost Girl was in LINK VRAINS, when an eclipse blocking the virtual sun happened. She suspected the Knights of Hanoi were behind this, and thought of this as a new threat. At her hideout, Emma watched how Kitamura's army confronted the Knights of Hanoi. Emma was at a local café watching Go Onizuka duel a Knight of Hanoi on the news, as well as hearing the news that Blue Angel had not appeared in LINK VRAINS for some time. She met Aoi at Den City High School, telling her that she knew her identity as Blue Angel. At a nearby bridge, Emma asked if Aoi was done with her online persona, and then tells her that if she couldn't take full responsibility for her actions and only wanted to do things to please herself, then it would be fine if she stopped being Blue Angel. After the discussion, Emma rode away on her motorcycle, asking herself why she did that. Akira met up with Emma, reporting with the Knights of Hanoi gone, peace returned to LINK VRAINS. Emma wondered if Akira came here just to tell that, who reported despite the victory, SOL Technologies have been looking for more employees. Akira reminded that Knights of Hanoi wouldn't retreat that easily, and Revolver was still out loose. Emma felt something was going on, in this peaceful era. This motivated Emma to search through LINK VRAINS for a treasure, and promised to sell it to Akira. Akira asked for a discount, as Emma promised to think about it. Later, Ghost Girl appeared in LINK VRAINS for her treasure hunt. She emitted data fireflies to help her in this search. She found Playmaker and Ai, who traced her data fireflies. Ghost Girl admitted she had a tip from someone about something going on in LINK VRAINS, and finding Playmaker, noted the tip was true. Ghost Girl admitted the data fireflies lead her to treasure, and were reliable, too. Playmaker warned her the path ahead was dangerous, and advised her to log out. Ghost Girl thought Playmaker would steal her treasure, explaining the greater the danger, the greater the reward. The data fireflies opened a path, though which Ghost Girl entered, and Playmaker joined in, too. The two walked in a data sewer, through which many unimportant data flew to a reprocessing plant. Playmaker was surprised Ghost Girl knew of this, who explained she was a treasure hunter that visited many virtual worlds. Finding a fork in the path, Ghost Girl saw her data fireflies went to the path on the right. Ai thought they could settle this with a game, which amused Ghost Girl, who credited the AI. Ai explained he had a name, and Ghost Girl thought his name was just a pun. Ghost Girl told the one that chose the "lovelier" card from her Deck could choose the path. Ai was confident in his skills, but had his doubts that Ghost Girl could cheat, who told there wasn't anything beneficial in that. Ghost Girl shuffled her Deck, and let Ai draw a card. Ai declared "Destiny Draw", only to choose "Fake Trap". Ghost Girl claimed the card was nothing her favorite, and didn't even choose to draw a card. She bid farewell to Ai and Playmaker, going to the path on the right. Ghost Girl continued, and saw the path led to the reprocessing plant, protected by a force field. Using a knife, Ghost Girl cut her way through, and found a big pulsing thing. She had her data fireflies gather information on the thing. She found out lots of energy poured into the thing. Using a rope, Ghost Girl went to a different position, only to find Revolver, who was surprised by her arrival. Revolver noted Ghost Girl was snooping again, who promised to leave. However, Revolver raised the barrier, stating he can't let her leave this place. Ghost Girl used the rope to reach a different exit, but Revolver barred the exits. Ghost Girl questioned Revolver what would he do with her after she would be captured, suspecting she would be in trouble. Revolver offered her a Duel to shape his Deck out, allowing her to leave if she would win. Ghost Girl attempted to leave, but Revolver pointed out logging out was disabled. Being forced to Duel, Ghost Girl started off by summoning "Altergeist Marionetter" and setting "Altergeist Manifestation". Ghost Girl was surprised to find Revolver in the reprocessing plant, but swore to defeat him to inform others about what was going on. Ghost Girl noted Revolver did not bring an AI for his Duel Disk, as Revolver stated trusting an AI is foolish. Ghost Girl remembered Revolver spoke that Ignis would destroy the world, but Revolver ignored her, considering her as a mercenary that would not understand that. Ghost Girl reminded herself of Revolver's ace, and noted the longer the Duel lasted, the more she would be at a disadvantage. Revolver quickly brought out "Topologic Bomber Dragon", as Ghost Girl sensed Revolver wanted to quickly end the Duel. "Topologic Bomber Dragon" attacked Ghost Girl's "Altergeist Marionetter". To prevent this, Ghost Girl played "Altergeist Kunquery" to seal off its effects. Ghost Girl questioned Revolver about the energy sphere, and Revolver simply replied something unimaginable was bound to happen. Ghost Girl, using "Altergeist Silquitous", returned "Altergeist Protocol" to remove "Topologic Bomber Dragon" from the field, displeasing Revolver. Ghost Girl made her offense by Link Summoning "Altergeist Primebanshee" and reviving the "Altergeist Kidolga" she used as a Link Material for the latter'sSsummon, by using "Altergeist Materialization". Ghost Girl's "Altergeist" monsters attacked Revolver directly, dropping his LP to 400, and even took Revolver's "Twin Triangle Dragon" to defeat him. Ghost Girl gloated in her victory, but Revolver called her a fool. Playing a Trap Card, Revolver negated the attack and destroyed all of Ghost Girl's Link Monsters. Ghost Girl realized Revolver could've simply played his card earlier to avoid damage, and all of that was just so he could activate his Skill. Revolver mocked her for not being able to predict that, while Ghost Girl returned her "Altergeist Marionetter" to her hand. To prevent Revolver from using his Skill, Ghost Girl activated her, Skill, Secret Cure, to at least raise Revolver's LP. Much to her displeasure, she drew the 0 ATK "Altergeist Kunquery". Revolver continued mocking her, stating luck has abandoned her. Ghost Girl planned her strategy to deal with Revolver's effects and attacks by using "Altergeist Protocol". Revolver Set Ghost Girl's card with "Red Reboot", at the cost of halving his LP for using it from his hand. He also let Ghost Girl set a Trap Card from her Deck, but she was unable to use any Trap Cards during his turn. Ghost Girl still hoped in having the LP and field advantage, but Revolver mocked her, claiming only darkness awaited her, from which she could not escape from. Revolver used his own Skill, Storm Access, to obtain a new Link Monster, which emitted from the purplish sphere. Revolver Link Summoned his new monster, "Topologic Trisbaena", and used it to defeat Ghost Girl, who screamed as she fell off her D-Board. Playmaker swore to save her, but Ghost Girl claimed she was too pathetic for a professional. Instead, she gave Playmaker the data she acquired. Ghost Girl glowed with a red light, and started vanishing. She warned Playmaker about Revolver and his new card before disappearing. Deck ".]] Emma uses an "Altergeist" Deck. Her main tactic seems to swarm her field with monsters in order to set up various combos with Trap Cards. She tends to use the effect "Altergeist Marionetter" to set Traps directly to her field from her Deck, but will also use hand traps unexpectedly, such as the effect of "Altergeist Kunquery", even when she has multiple face-downs on the field. Furthermore, she uses the effect of "Altergeist Primebanshee" to swap out her monsters for ones in her Deck, giving her various advantages over her opponents, depending on the moves that they make. As noted by Ai, this gives her a very solid wall of defense. When playing with Ai, Emma is shown to have another Deck that she keeps in a separate pocket that contains a copy of "Fake Trap". Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters